


As the Sun Rises, You Sleep

by LilyRosetheDreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, because sometimes quiet moments are the nicest, healing arrow, just a quiet little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/pseuds/LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Mercy takes a little time to think about Hanzo and everything that comes with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late one-shot for @khrysm on Tumblr for Healing Arrow week! I’m sorry for the lateness and please enjoy! o.ob

Angela Ziegler was not usually awake before Hanzo Shimada, but apparently today was a rare exception. Some people might grumble at the sun peeping through their curtains and roll over to sleep some more, but Mercy was being treated to a beautiful view and she wanted to savour it before their day began in earnest. She propped herself up on one elbow and gazed down in quiet wonder at her bed mate.

Hanzo slept curled up into a ball, tucked into her as though she was sheltering him from the world - and perhaps she was. He was more reserved than she, after all. But his face…

He looked young.

There was the sun carving the angles of his face, softening them in a morning glow, and his dark hair curled and spread on the white pillow like silky ink on paper. His mouth (the mouth she loved to kiss with bruising force or with fluttering brushes) remained slack and slightly open while his breathing was even and slow, the picture of a healthy sleep(sometimes she woke up during the night with a crushed stomach and checked to be sure, because he had too many close calls to count). Here was the picture of content and vulnerability and Mercy could not love Hanzo more.

It was also moments like this that showed her how far Hanzo had come.

Or perhaps, it showed her how far they had traveled as a pair.

Mercy was skeptical at first, a natural reaction to the brother who almost murdered his kin - kin she knew and helped rebuild. Nevertheless, she remained professional and polite, married to her work, and he in turn kept his distance. Until one day, he smiled helplessly at her from the confines of a hospital bed and she saw something scream that she begged for in return. Then they fell together.

Mercy liked that fall; the rush was worth it without a single doubt.

Hanzo was not a one-dimensional character, as she previously thought, nor was she just a doctor, as he may have thought (she never thought to ask him what he’d truly thought when they’d first met). They knew this, knew each other intimately and Angela could only smile wryly at the irony of Genji’s doctor dating his once-attacker. It was a good thing Genji approved, otherwise there would have been issues - heartbreaking ones. 

What the relationship looked like to outsiders, Lord only knew, but Angela found that she didn’t care for the thoughts of others like she once had and with every touch and reassurance, Hanzo was slowly coming to the same opinion.

The man in question shifted and Mercy’s mouth turned up at the corners slightly. Hanzo deserved her support and time, even if he couldn’t see it, mired in guilt and the past as he was. The memory of nights locked in embrace while he lay paralyzed by suffering and delayed grief, the memories of empty dark eyes made her hand shift prematurely to his cheek, stroking that soft skin under his eyes.

The tired circles were not as prominent as they used to be. Mercy considered that a hefty victory, even as she remembered sleepless nights being cradled in his arms as she fretted and feared. He did not leave her flailing for support of her own - he refused to. 

She continued to idly rub her fingers over his cheeks, his nose, through his thick, lovely hair. He praised her whenever they were alone, crying her name in reverent song during throes of passion, whispering it during quiet, gentler moments and Angela knew she would never get tired of hearing it. Her hands moved over his tucked throat, the throb of his steady pulse beating under her fingertips (a habit she’d never be able to shake) and swept over strong arms and capable hands.

Those hands could make sing in her own ecstasy and saved her countless times with a hail of arrows or the roar of mighty beasts (there were times she still didn’t know what to think of the great dragons he harboured), yet trembled to betray his fear and unease whenever he didn’t know what to do or how to tell her his lungs were too tight. Those same hands brushed shyly against hers in public; he never went past chaste kisses on the cheek and Angela was okay with that, for his culture and childhood were different to hers. It didn’t mean that Hanzo didn’t love her enough, nor that he should push himself to change, for she loved him as he was.

Mercy _loved_ Hanzo.

Love was a strong word by anyone’s standards and the first time it slipped from his lips, Mercy worried he would run as though he were a deer spooked by the crackling of twigs and that would be the last she saw of him. Hanzo proved his bravery and commitment, however, as he had ever since. She was proud, so proud, to be Hanzo’s girlfriend - to be the one he trusted to spend his life with and to give her his everything in body, mind and soul. In return, she trusted Hanzo completely and she intended to prove that soon enough.

Her mind wandered to for a moment to the ring in her bedside drawer and she grinned secretively, a hint of mischief there.

“…Angela?”

She stilled in her repetitive movement, smile softening at the sight of sleepy brown eyes blinking up at her. 

“It appears I woke before you this morning, my dear,”

Hanzo hummed, stretching and voice scratchy when he answered;

“Perhaps I should make a habit of this then, if it means I get to be warm in bed with you for longer,”

Her heart swelled and she wrapped her arms around him from behind, spooning him as they both preferred. Angela pressed her lips to the back of his neck and Hanzo sighed, his callused fingers clutching the back of her hands. 

“Good morning, Angela,” he whispered, a thousand I love yous intertwined in every word.

“Good morning, Hanzo,” she breathed and felt him shiver at the ghostly sensation. 

Oh, how she loved him.

They both prayed for all the time in the world to love each other and the sun rose to greet everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was okay! Thanks for being patient. <3


End file.
